


Crying Out for More

by thesirensong



Series: Something Fishy Au [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, let me know if I need to add more warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Remus hasn’t seen another sea eldritch in two hundred years. Mostly because he was ran out of the community because he thought eating mers for power wasn’t that bad of a thing to do. And then Virgil brings an eldritch into the cave he’s been hiding in.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Something Fishy Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Crying Out for More

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is specifically for Rem (sleepy-sides on tumblr!) because I saw he was sad and I wasn’t going to stand fro that.

Remus had history. That came with living, but when that history involved your society _rejecting you_ because you discovered you get a power boost from eating mers it kind of left a bitter taste.

He’s over it of course, he had roughly two hundred years to get over it. And he had Virgil now! Sure, he wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of him, he’d never had siren before, but Virgil was helping him _heal_.

Not with his own abilities of course, Remus kind of doubted singing to eldritch skin would make it mend itself, but he brought mers who knew how to heal. At least the ones that could handle the pressure of being so close to the sea floor anyway. Which was hard to find so Remus usually went a year or two (which if what Virgil told him was right like going a week or two to humans who had to deal with _mortality_ ) between visits.

To be perfectly honest, he’d probably out of this stupid hole by now if he stopped eating the mers after they got the pain down from unbearable to a dull throb, but he was hungry and he couldn’t really hunt fro himself right now.

**”I fucking swear Remus if you get over excited over this one and get too close before he can help I’ll charm you into cleaning the algae from your teeth,”** Virgil said, his voice coming from somewhere above him, the natural charm the night brought Virgil ringing through the water enough to actually wake Remus up from his doze.

**_”Ohhh you brought a healer? Nice! My side aches. Did I tell you who managed to get my side? I think it was-”_ **

**_”Oh! I haven’t heard that language in so long!”_ **

Remus froze, and for once he decided to bear the pain to lift up half his body from the hole he had hidden himself in so he could get a better look at the cave entrance where Virgil was hovering.

That was an eldritch.

Virgil darted in front of the eldritch protectively and glared down his nose at Remus, lips pulled back farther over fangs he couldn’t usually cover anyway.

**”I _said_ you can’t over excited before he could look,”** he hissed.

Remus paid him no mind, using one of his tendrils to push Virgil out of the way and three more to drag his aching body forward to look at the eldritch who hadn’t stopped grinning.

Why was he grinning? Remus was easily twenty times the size of a regular male eldritch, the mers he ate having boosted his size over the last hundred or so years.

**_”Hello!”_ **

His voice was prettier than any siren song Remus had ever heard. He wasn’t entirely sure how that was possible.

Remus glanced towards Virgil, taking a brief note of his irritation, before he looked back towards the eldritch and reached out with his hand.

And then he hissed at the effort of keeping his body where it was and sunk back into the darkness. He kept his eyes locked on the pale blue of his body, forcing his breathing to stay even through the ache of his ribs and the stabbing pain where he’d been harpooned by one of Pryce’s poison spines.

The damned poison on those things were so potent, it’s probably why he was taking so long to heal. Though… with another eldritch to heal him he might be able to get out sooner.

It’s been a long two hundred years. Remus would love to have a bit of freedom back.

The tiny eldritch, and really he was small even for a male, looking more like an octo-mer than an eldritch, allowed himself to float down into the hole.

His glow reminded Remus of the shallow waters closer to where the humans lived. And as he sank closer, Remus remained entirely still (or… as still as he could be, when some of his tendrils tended to move on their own).

**_”I’m Ayoda, but I’ve taken to being called Patton so other mers can actually pronounce it, Virgil talked a lot about you on our way here!”_ **

**”Don’t tell him that!”** Virgil hissed from his perch, peeking over the edge of the rock to glower at Remus.

Remus didn’t look away from Patton, tilting his head in curiosity as his fingers ghosted over the wound to keep one of his more active limbs from sliming it with stink. He didn’t notice the strange look Virgil gave him before he slithered out of the ext hole he usually used.

Patton meanwhile batted away both Remus’ tendrils and his hands so he could get a good at look at the wound in his side, not once showing fear even when Remus growled low in his throat on instinct when he poked at the infected flesh.

**_”You’re the eldritch they drove out of the community twenty years ago, aren’t you?”_** Patton asked, looking up at Remus with a coy smile that had him tensing and curious at the same time.

**_”It was two hundred,”_** he corrected, hissing harshly when Patton’s fingers slipped a claw poked into the sensitive flesh underneath the rotted skin that had yet to fall off.

**_”Was it? I have a hard time remembering how human years work, how’d you get the timeline down?”_** he asked, clearly not at all sorry for causing the pain he had.

Remus felt a fluttering in his chest, he ignored it in favor of reaching out to grab Patton’s face with one hand, squishing his cheeks between his fingers and pulling him close to get a better look.

He _giggled._

“If you want me to work on helping you heal,” he started in a more common mer language that Remus had learned ages ago to lure meals into his cave before Virgil came along, “you have to let me go.”

But Remus didn’t want to let him go. He was chubby and soft and cute, he liked feeling his skin under his fingers.

**_”Remus?”_** Patton asked, making Remus blink and pull away his hand.

He stared down at it in confusion, his brows furrowed and a frown tugging at his lips.

**_”You know who I am, you know I have no issues eating our own kind to get stronger, why aren’t you scared?”_** he finally asked, gently poking Patton’s soft belly with a clawed finger.

Patton winced, but his grin didn’t fall as he gently pushed Remus’ finger away and held his hand over the small cut his claw had made.

**_”I’m not afraid because I was also run out of the community. It may not be smart but I feel solidarity and even if you do decide you want to eat me I’m perfectly capable of fighting you off long enough to get away.”_ **

There was a snort from Virgil in a different area of the cave, and for once Remus didn’t try to figure out where it was so he could pull the siren down for a snack.

He was a little more invested in the tiny eldritch and the _history_ he clearly had.

Patton looked in the vague direction Virgil’s laugh had come from, then shrugged and moved back to paying attention to the wound in Remus’ side.

**_”Why were you thrown out? And why aren’t you hurt?”_** Remus asked, shifting his arm out of the way to let Patton look, staring at him and hissing when he used his claws to start tearing off rotted and infected flesh.

He sighed, pausing in his work to look up at Remus before he lifted the flesh he’d just torn off and he took a bite.

That fluttering in his chest was back, and this time it was a thundering and it didn’t fade. The glow from his blush lit up Patton’s visage, and Remus could swear he was blushing as well.

**_”I started eating our dead. The benefits work differently with caregivers, but I found my healing magic started getting stronger. And my body started changing to be a bit more masculine. I thought there wasn’t an issue with it, the elders thought differently.”_ **

Patton seemed like he was going to keep talking, but he interrupted himself with a yelp and his glowing blush grew so much stronger.

It took Remus a second to realize it was because one of his wandering tendrils had started snaking itself up Patton’s body in an intimate way it shouldn’t with an eldritch he’d just met.

_Fuck_ if he didn’t want to let it keep going though, Patton was interesting and pretty and Remus was finding himself more and more enthralled the more time went on.

**_”Well!”_** Patton giggled, grinning at Remus as he untangled the tendril and clutched it to his chest while it squirmed.

**_”Did your body just try and mate with him?”_** Virgil asked, making Remus look up to see him holding a very large chunk of fat over to his ledge and giving _him_ a mocking look.

**_”If you don’t want to be between my teeth instead of the fat you’d best shut your bauble fish jaws,”_** Remus snapped, his embarrassment increasing when Virgil only laughed.

Patton giggled at that, and oh.

_Oh._

…Remus didn’t think he was going to eat this one.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
